Sensors and devices regularly interact with users in environments such as houses and vehicles. However, the sensors and devices are manipulated manually by the user to configure the devices in accordance with a preference of the user.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.